Love does not hurt Yeah right!
by AmayaBloodriver
Summary: For Oswlad and Revis!M rated!Will be a smut!And its yaoi and there will be gender-bend.


The day started dull and gloomy and it was even more the reason would be .Revis really started to get tired of this people he keept Arthur as a close friend but that sister of his...  
He knew that,that women should not be trusted nor he could trust Jack.  
There was something about those two that made him worry...  
But back to important matters Oswald was not was with him and Jack naturaly followed that leave him alone with guests and annoying Barmas who wanted to get on his good side becasue the lost their place in was bored,everything was un-intersting and he missed Oswald the years of bringing him in mansion as a little child from watching him as he matured and become emotionless...he developed feeling for him...  
He did not mind him being gay,he liked to experiment after now he was not so sure...He knew that he loved Oswald but what if Oswald did not loved him back?What if-?  
Suddenly a loud rumble and shouting was heard in happened?He could not see!A flash of red color speed towards him with a dagger aiming for his throat but before it could reach him a body had shield him and kicked the enraged red attacker.  
And now he was could see that Miranda was on the floor but who had shiled him?As he looked on the ground beneath his feet,he bit back a gasp realizing that Oswald was laying there with wound on his chest that was bleeding heavily and spilled on the ground.,,OSWALD!,,He heard Lacie scream as she saw him on floor and Jacks kneeled on the floor and lifted Oswald up whispering in his ear ,,Why...?,,Oswald opened his eye blurry nut still concious and replied ,,To...(cough) protect you...,,and he closed his mouth smeared with blood and lifted Oswald bridal style and started to walk towards his room but not before stoping to glare at the women at the floor ,,Guards!Lock this women in dungeon and torture her as you will but do not kill her!AM I CLEAR?,,he asked ,,Yes sir!,,The saluted and dragged Miranda started to walk quietly to his room and locked the dropped Oswald on the bed and started to undress had to bit back a hiss when he saw the wound it was deep,and bleed a lot.,,Oswald you really are stubborn child...,,he sighed and teared open Oswald shirt and stopping the blood from flowing covered him with blanket and informed maid that she was to clean the blood and change the bandages every hour and he left.  
That women is going to pay,,he thought...  
(Guys if you have an idea for torturing Miranda please do share it.)  
Oswald groaned,and blinked his eyes happened?Ahh yes he saved his master and took the hit for him...  
He sat up...  
Meanwhile Revis was relaxed now,he had plenty of fun with that damn women and now he was heading towards his was a Baskerville but that wound was pretty deep too...He entered the room to find a empty bed and bloody trail of foot steeps...  
Where could he be?Revis wondered as he searched the mansion Lacie declared that she was staying with Jack for two nights and he let other Baskerville had some work to finally found Oswald in the back yard leaning agains the tree looking at the pond and gently throwing rocks in it making water stir every now and then.,,Master?,,Oswalds purple eyes were looking at him emotionless as ever.,,What are you doing here?Its cold.,,Oswald added.,,I could say the same to you Oswald,What are you doing here?,,He asked sitting with Oswald looking at the wound that started to slowly did not get a anweser.,,Why did you do it?Revis asked.,,Did what?,,Oswald asked confused ,,Jumped in front of me and got that wound,,Revis replied ,,I am your servant its my duty to protect you and besides I...would not like it if you got hurt Master...,,Oswald diverted his eyes and started looking at the sky instead ,,Eh?,,Revis smirked and asked,,My,My,Oswald do you have something to tell me?He grabbed his chin and forcefully turned Oswald to face him.,,I-I love you Master...,,Oswald told him stared at his blushed face and leaned closer capturing his face in a long was shocked,he was too shocked to even open his mouth.,,Ah!,,Oswald gasped as his master sended him on the ground and bit his lips to get Oswald to respond.,,Ma-M-Master I-uhh-need-hnnn-to-ahhh-breathe!  
Oswald yelled he started to released Oswald face and Oswalds body feel to the ground with a thud!.Hmmm that was your first kiss was it not Oswald?Oswald started to tremble ,,No master it was not,,Oswald responded biting his ?Then who was your first?Revis asked suprised.,,That is something I cant tell you master.,,  
,,Well then...,,  
Ahhhh!Master what are you-?Please stop that!AHHHH!Oswald started to scream as Revis re-opened the wound that had not healed fully and started to bleed yet again ,,Knocking you out of course.,,Revis responded as he plunged deeper with his hand in the wound and touched the nerve inside,,MASTER!Oswald screamed out and fell on the ground from blood took out his hand and licked the blood off then took Oswald and took him to his closed the wound yet again and layed Oswald down and hugged him around the waist and closed his eyes,,This will insure that you wont run off again Oswald...,,He thought before falling asleep.

Okay guys!Rewiev!Tell your ideas!PH do not belong to me!


End file.
